izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Invader Moss/Ask Mein OCs A Question!
Okay, soooo, I have all the requests done, I just have to find the file I put them in because I was stupid and I forgot and there are hundreds of files on my computer and they're scattered everywhere. But aaaanyyyyywwwwwwwwaaaaaaayyyyy, I've made a question and answer blog for my OCs. You can ask any of them anything you want, and they will be forced to answer honestly, even if they are asked really embarrassing or personal questions, with the exception of Riley's gender. If you or one of your OCs asks a question, please specify who it's for. You can check my list of OCs if you can't remember them all. Have fun asking, if you wanna ask anything at all~ 'Question 1:' Hey Riley....Can I be your friend? (asked by DSM) Riley: I don't usually make many friends, and it's never been my number one priority. I think of mst people as simply just acquantainces, really. But sure, if you want us to be friends, I'll gladly be friends with you. ^^ 'Question 2:' Hey, Maria! I know you don't like me that much, but I need help! I need advice for a boyfriend! Please tell me! (asked by Vanellope) Maria-Theresa: *looks up* Hmm? Oh, uh, it really depends. Vhat kind of boy are you going after now? If you vant a bad boy or vhatever, you should be a tomboy who isn't afraid to hurt ozers for no reason. For somevone sensitive like, uh, Tino, you should really start showing zat you can control yourself completely und show zat you can be strong and not snap. If you're more sapiosexual, zere are two options—one to get a bookvorm, und vone to get a computer geek. If you're more interested in bookvorms like Brayden or...uh, what's his name...uh, Jun, zen just...show zat you take interest in vhat zey read, und be very direct viss your feelings because a lot of zem are a bit oblivious when it comes to zat. If you're going after somevone like Andrus, zen you need to show interest in computers, or just ask him techy questions or somesing else like zat. Zough...it vould make more sense if you vanted a girl''friend und not a ''boy''friend. 'Question 3:' Listen, Riley, we KNEW this was gonna happen. WHAT IS YOUR GENDER? ''(asked by LMX) Riley: Read the rules and you'll see that I don't have to say. 'Question 4:' ...But it said "You can ask any of them anything you want, and they will be forced to answer honestly, even if they are asked really embarrassing or personal questions, with the exception of Riley's gender." So now you're telling me you won't say, even if you're being forced or whatever? (asked by LMX) Riley: "With the exception of Riley's gender." Yeah. So that means that's the exception and I don't have to say what it is. 'Question 5:' ATTENTION, RILEY. IT IS ME, C.A.N.D.Y.. I NEED HELP. EVERYWHERE I GO, HUMANS TALK ABOUT LOVE. WHAT IS THIS WEIRD FEELING? (asked by C.A.N.D.Y) Riley: Why are you even asking me about it? It's the Italians, French, and Latvians you want to ask about that kind of stuff. Or just simply look it up in the dictionary. I don't even know how to even begin answering that question for you. Category:Blog posts